Iron blood
by Sabella Rose
Summary: Bella is heir to the iron throne. But when she was just a baby, people were willing to kill her to take her throne. So the king send her away, to a close friend. The Starks, there raised her as one of there's. The king is dead and Isabella's head is wanted for a stake. The only thing is she has no clue of who she is.
1. Prologue

The cries of a newborn ring out in the castle halls. Followed by the kings wiping. His wife gives him a child, but dead having the child. The only heir to the iron throne was a daughter. When her father held her the first time, he can not help but smile at her. Weeks followed the queen's death, the kingdoms learned she had a child. Not no one knows about it. If it was male or female, if it lived or dead. The king sent riders out to all the houses of the lands . He was looking for a new wife. Many women came, to the ball and the king left his tiny daughter with her wet nurse. At some unknown time a man sunk into her room. Knife in hand he readies himself to slaughter the baby girl in her sleep. The screams of the wet nurse, stop him. By the time the king got there followed by guards, by nurse was dead but, the baby was fine. More people learned of this baby, more tried to kill her. Her father who had married again, fear for his daughter. And did not want his new bride to learn of her. In Fear he her life he sends her west. he made a began with an old friend. the Starks, who could not seem to have a baby, at that time. So the king give them his daughter. In hope of his new wife will give him sons. If he had a son, then his daughter could live a happy life for away from the court. But if no son were had, she would be the only heir to the throne. On the night the king's wife comes to her new home, the tiny baby girl. Named Isabella sleeps on her way to her new home in the far west. - Hello thank you for reading my story. If you found a mistake in spelling plz tell me. Im not good at spelling ): I hope you like it. I do not own twilight or game of throne. 


	2. Chapter 1

All of winterfell are talking about the king and his family . Who where on there to our home . My father and the king were in the war together . Right now I'm stood in front of a mirror brushing Arya's hair . I'm already dressed and so are my brothers and my other sister . But Arya is always the last one . If she is not helping or made she will never be cleaned , or dressed . When she was dressed like a girl , she was pretty . "ow ow ! Stop pulling!" . she wined. "if you stop moving I would not have to pull!" "why do we have to dress up ! For the king?" "because it's manners . And he is the king." "OK why is he coming out here for?" I paused "while you and Sansa , are near his sons ages!" She cut me off "No No No ! I will not marry his son . His younger too !" "I done . And clam dwon it was a joke!" . I smirked at her . Sansa knocked on the open door , and said father want to see me . "come night!" I called to my jet black wolf. She followed me on my way to my fathers rooms. All of us kid have a direwolf . It's our families sign . We raised them for pups . Father found them in the woods , there mom dead . There were 6 pups and 6 children . All of the wolf are like there masters , in most ways. Mother says that when you gain a animals trust , it's soul mirrors your . It's an old folk tale in the north. Night stopped and glowed , the hair on the back of her neck stood up . Two hands grad me . One pining my to the wall and the other on my month . I was pined from behind so I could not see who it was. . "hello , my love" said a hush voice , has he kissed my neck . I smiled and laughed . He let me go , so imay face him . "you know if we get cot , (kiss) it's your (kiss) your head not mine!" "yes my head would be better then , yours on a stake." he saud pulling me to him , kissing me deeper. "how was your trip?" I panted. He just got back from forkshine (yes I made it up) his homeland . "long very long." he hummed in my hear . "I want to go next time ! Maybe if we just tell father about us , he will bless it!" He changed what I want to talk about , "your dress is lovely ! Isabella." I had on a long black dress . I hugged me in all the right places . I fan out behind me when I walk , It fell like a black waterfall in to a black pound that laded at my feet . The arms were made of lace . My hair half pulled back into a braid , the other half rested on my shoulder . We heard foot steps growing louder , come down the hall . "I have to go ! Bye Edward!" "good bye love!" I walk away with a ghost of a smile on my lips . I and Edward have been seeing each other , since before I stated bleeding . I have not become with child , I'm thankful for that . The first time i was 15 and at the time he was 17 . Than I'm 18 and he will be 21 soon . We hide the way we are with each other because , his father is a Hight ranked knight . He could take me , but never marry me . He wanted to proted my Honor . In my world a girl who was bed , and not wed was no better than a girl in the whore house . I was in front of my fathers door , before a could knock his voice came this the door . "came in Isabella!" he sounded mad . I take a beep breath and opened the door. My father and mother were there " how long?" my father yelled . I could not aswer him . I was fearful and shocked . "how long!?" "how long what!" I whispered . I do not like to be talked down to , or yelled at . He crossed the room and slap me a crossed the room and slap my face , hard . Then I knew just how mad he never laid a hand on his child . Unless he was very angry . I did my best to fight tears . My check stung , I know it would be red . "how long have you been sleeping , with the Cullen boy!" It all snapped together at my head . But one question surfed how did he found out ? "how did you found out." I whispered "just answer me , Isabella." "around four years" Mother rolled her eyes she never acted like she loved me . She acted to me in a way , she acted to John . She looked at us with shameful and julsh glazes . But she word did hurt "I told you not to take her in , rob!" . but confed me too . She was my mother . The women who should love all her heart , but that was not the case with me. .father told her to hush . "Isabella it ends now ! Unstand!" "but father I love him ! Plz doesn't / didn't make me!" . I cried "end it or his head will roll!" . he said walking out the door . Mother on his heels . The cullens are lower then us Starks . But Edward is a knight and I'm just a woman . My father is his lord and can say he break the law and kill him . Nobody will say a word to stop him . So I oday my father at all cost , for the man I love. . I hit the stone floor and cuffed my face with my hands . All I could do was crying and cry . Night was rifht there , she runs / ran her noise up the side of my face . I think her was doing her best to comfort me . John had found me . He heard my sods . "Bella want happened?" "father (sob) found I was (sob) (paused) laying with Edward!" "what! Isabella you what ? Why did you disrespected yourself ! Or Did he hurt you?" . "no I love him ! Father told me to end it or he'd kill him!" . His face grows / grew soft with understanding . He loved a girl much Hight rank then him . He picked me up . He walked out the door , and headed the way to my room . I did my best to stop sobbing , to no valve. . We pasted Sansa's room , she must have heard us . Because she came out "John ? Isabella Is she OK?" . "Sansa opens / opened her door ! plz!" Sansa walked in front of us and pushed open my door . There both inter and the door was closed . And I was placed on my bed . Night jumped up and laid down next to me . "are you OK?" Sansa asked . I nodded "dose she know?" "no And don't tell she!" . "she needs to know!" I sidle whispered , so low to could nearly hear. "know what ? What do I not know ? Is it Edward?" . Before there could answer a horn sounded in the background The king and his hole family have arrived . I had to put what happens / happened away to now . "come Isabella ! " I was pulled up by Sansa and John . We race against the court yard . The wolves behind us . We boud like our house was doing , just before the gates opened. . Hoofs of horse hits the ground and the sound of wagons wheels,and the clinking of meter filled the air . A beep voice spoke " raise houses of stark!" . We all raised and my eyes fell on a pair that Matched mine. - Hope you liked it . Chapter one had Edward in it yes . But he and Bella will not be with each other for much longer. 5 comment for next chapters 


	3. Chapter 2

Dark brown eyes like mine. Eyes of the king. But many people have the same eye color. He was tall and pump men. The king unmounted from his horse. A boy that looked to be 14, had a evil look to him. The way he was dressed and were he was, he at to be joffrey. The king older son. He was stirring at me. The king opened the wagon and a blond hair women stepped out. She was the queen. She was followed by a little girl, that looked like her. She had to be Myrcella. The king walk over to father and mother "hello old friends!" He kissed mother cheek and hugged father "so, were is dinner!" he said walk to the door. I saw Edward, I give him a small smile. Hafe the king family were in our house. I waved him to the stable. He followed me "Edward my father found out! But if we leave right now, we be long gone!"I cried. I put my arms around him. He laughed. "I know. He came to me, and asked. He said if I tell me the trust then he'd pay me. " I was shocked " how- who-aaat? Why?" What was he saying. I could not cramahind his words. And how heartless he said it. "poor Bella. You know if you knew what you really just asked me! Oh how funny it would be. I was shock when I found out. Your father said I could have you.". A spark of hope was born in the pin of my tummy. And just has fast as it was born, it burned out. With is next words. "or I could have gold,land,women,and a real title for me and the men in my family. So Isabella you should have know who I would pick." He kissed me, "but I'm sorry. I did love you at one a good life Bella." I did not know what to do, where to go, who to tell, if I should tell. What did he say, why. My heart mind and tummy felt as if it was set a blaze. My hole body hurt with every fiber of my being. I wanted to cry, scarm, hide, hit,kick. Some how I found my way back in. Sansa had come to my room, to get me for dinner. She said she heard. I asked her how, she said Edward told the full house. I was a shamed. I did not want to leven my room. She told me if I don't They win. My sadness become angry. When we arrived at dinner, I heard the whispers. I set next to Sansa at the end of our families table. The king and his family set a cross from us. I set a cross form Joffrey. Our father set in the minded of the table then our mother. The children set oldest to youngest. Bastard at the end. We said pray, then the food was served. Joffrey I could see was a pig, like all other boys. Fulling his plate with, food he had no clue what it was. chatter soon followed. "hello, what is your name?" I looked up to see who spoke. It was Joffrey. "Isabella." "I'm -" I cut him off " I know who you are Joffrey frist of your name. And heir to the iron throne." "look at your! You think you so smart! Did you know I could have your head for this." "Joffrey! Why are you yell my son." He punted at me "this girl has disrespected he." "how i answered your question your highness!" I fired back. The king laughter fueled the room, it eohed of the wall. Mother and father just set not know what to say. All other noise stop, all eyes set on our table. "my gods! She's a little spit fire!" the king laughed. "it's not funny I want her head on a stake." "and what did her say so hurtful to you boy! " asked the king " I asked her if her know who I was, she cut me off and saidbme name in a rude way." "set down boy. And shut your mount." Joffrey got mad very mad. He stound and yelled "If no one do not take her head off, I will!" he draw his shrad. All at once the king,jon, grauds and some of the kings graud drow there shrad. Most pointed at me and my family. The wolve who were lay under the table wait for food the be 'droped', were than up and growling. "set down then! All of you!" yelled the the king. "leve the room!" yelled my father. Both house people who were not at our table left some taking there food with them. "may I be leve the talder plz father?" I asked "no, set and holed you tong.!" "yes sir." I did not eat, I more like picked at my food. "why is this mother?"joffrey asked picking up a slice of meat. "I don't know.". She start to asked father. Be I answered first "it lamd heart!yum!" I said taken a bit of mine. My sidling giggled. As Joffrey turn 6shades of green, and making a be line to the door. Soon after than we all could to be to our rooms. I had to show the kings family to there rooms.. 


	4. Chapter 4

I showed the kings youngest children to there rooms, then the queen. The king asked for his own room. He end up by Sansas room and Joffrey was next to me. Oh joy. It has been a long and hard day, all I wanted was a bath and my bed. I told a maid to draw me a bath.

"how hot my lady?"

"as hot has you can get it, I will be back."

"OK, my lady."

I walk out of my room, I was on my way to get my clothes back form the washing room. I liked to get on only clothes back, soon I know I get them back. I was meet at the door by angel. We play with each other when we were children. "hi Bella! Here for your colthes?"

"yes thank you ang!"

She handed me my things. And waved me off. Our guest staired at me on my way back to my room. They may have never seen a nobler women do things like this, me house have seen me do this many times over. I was walking by the stables were I saw bran climbing aging.

"bran, what are you doing?"

"climbing, Bella!"

"one day you are going to fell and break you neck!"

"you sounds like mother!" I yelled down, he was half way up the wall by now. It's funny I can't go one day with out felling. But bran can climb up up a wall in the rain,snow,and hail. And never fell, not one time. I just rooked my eyes and walked on. I past Joffrey and a small men, I knew to be Tyrion Lannister. Or as I some called him the imp. He looked like the rest of them. Blonde hair and blue eyes. Joffrey smile wickedly, he whisper something to one of his guards. There laughed as Joffrey walked up to me. I did my best to not pay mind to him. I opened my door and felt a hand on my butt. As he pushed up to the way. I gasp, "you like that baby?" joffreys voice whispered. "I heard your spered your legs for all the man here."

"plz, move your hand."

"not so big with no one to safe you? Are you baby?"

I was doing my best to hold my tongue. I want to pleas my father by being more lady like. All I heard how I was to acted,why,when I was to do something. I wanted to do good. To made my mother and father happy but there never acted like there were happy with we no matter how good I did, so I stop carry. I felt a tear run down to chin.

I heard a low smack sound. It was Tyrion Lannister, he had pushed Joffrey away form me. "boy that is no way to be to a low! To add a lady of a house you are a guest in!"

He looked at me, I felt his eyes run offer my body " you are not hurt? Are you my lady?"

" no" I said picking up my clothes that I groped with Joffrey Pushed me. Tyrion Lannister helped me. I smiled at him as a thank you.

"what is your name?" he asked

"Isabella stark"

" uncle, I think I will let you have this slut!"

I could not holed back my tear no more. I put up my things and ran into my room slamming my door. I laid my head on the door, with my back agindted it. I could hear them whispering

"do you know who she is." the voices fated slowly. I found the bath ready for me. I was thankful, for that. After my bath I laid in bed and cried. I cry all I lose and the love I never had. I for The tiny movement in side me.


	5. Chapter 5

Eddard Stark sat with the king, stirring into the fire in Edwards office.

"Ned? How is she?" asked the king.

Ned just looked at the king. Unable to answer his question.

"Why have I heard nothing good? All I heard is how hard you and your wife are to her? I send her here to have a good life."

"I'm hard on her because she is like her mother! She is headstrong and stubborn, and will not listen!"

The king laughed, remembering his late wife, and how that sounds just like her. "she looks like her mother! What of this boy? Did he lay with her?"

"he said he did. The boy is a Cullen! His father is laylor to you and me! I paid him to leave, he don't want to go. But I made a deal that no boy his age could say no to."

"where is he now? I don't care who his father is!" a

"He rides back home at dawn. "

"wait what deal!?"

"if he lefted I let him live, If he about her think he no longer 'loves' I would hive them land, gold, and women."

"does she know you did that?"

"no!"

"do you ever tell her? That I'm her father?"

"no, we never told her. If she knew it would put her in damage and her may have found a way to asked you if it's true. People think her is dead remember ?"

"yes! Ned I do! I remember each and man that wanted to take her life!" said the king as he grow angry. "sometimes I just wouder if I should tell her."

"yes, but you have a son! A boy to set on your throne. Tell me of your son. He seems-"

"he is a wimp! He is crowed! He think he owns the world! Tell me how did I father that! My daughter since to be braver then he is! How will he be king? Ned if I know better I would say he was not mine!"

"maybe all he needs is a women at his side."

"what do you mean?"

"Sansa is about his age and young, she could bear him many sons. If we marry our children, Isabella could marry someone better then she could here. She was never happy here. " you just want your family on the throne right?" laughed at the king.

There was a long paused before the door swig open, it was Catalan stark.

"bran fell! He fell off the wall!" she cried. Eddward followed her down the hall to the boys room. Where he was moved to. His wolf lying by his side. The doctor told the boys mother and father if he life's thou the night he will be lucky. By morning all of winter fell heard the news. All of bran's siblings meet outside his room. There mother and father spent the night with him. If it was his last night on earth then they wanted to be there.

"how did he fall?" Jon asked

"he never falls or slips! He climbs in the rain and snow! Why now? How did it happen?" Bella sobbed.

The doors opened and their father walked out, "he will live!". They all smiled happy their brother was fine. "but he will not wake! The doctor said that there is no way to tell how long he will be asleep! You all may came to see him latter, right now I want you all to flea this hall."

"yes father." all of them walked away. Hoping that bran would wake soon.

The sister ended up at the first meal of the day. The queen and Joffrey and the queens daughter (I can't remember her name.) were all there eating. At the look of the food Isabella felt sick. Very sick, her did her best to push it away. She end up with a glass of tea. Why her sister and the kings family ate there food. Laughter filled the room with the doors be shut. It was Edward and some of his fathers men. He stop when he saw Isabella. One of his father men named Eric point at her he asked Edward of that was the girl. Edward nodded his men snickered and laughed. Isabella know there where making funny of her, all she wanted was to run and hide. But she know if she did that there win. She had to show that she was stronger then them.

The more she let her mind think of them the sicker she felt! After want felt like a hour of setting there, She know it was coming so she slowly made her way out of the room. Then ran, she made it to Angela's room. Before she get sick.

"Bella! Are you OK?". She scribed. Angela and Bella have been friends in secreted for years.

"I'm sorry!" Bella cried. Angela moved to help Bella up. She wiped off belles face and comd it out of her her.

"let me clean up my mess, plz." Bella said moving to the mess on the floor.

"no,no no! Bella go set down I will do it!"

Bella not in the mood to argue, odeyed. She set on the bed as her dear friend cleaned the floor.

"Bella are you OK? You been acting funny the last few days. Is so thing going on?"

Bella bit her lip and shut a tear, "ang! I think I may be with child!"

What do you think? I know Bella is a baby right now, but she will man up latter! The mother of dragons, I can't spell her name is not in this story. If I do put her in the story it will not be for long.


End file.
